Spencer Reece
Spencer Reece (born 1963) is a American poet.Emerging Poet: On Spencer Reece, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Nov. 21, 2012. Life Reece was born in Hartford, Connecticut, and grew up in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He is a graduate of Wesleyan University. At Wesleyan, he took a class in writing verse with Pulitzer Prize-winning writer Annie Dillard (Tinker at Pilgrim Creek), whom he describes as "an early encourager," along with James Merrill (with whom Reece corresponded). He went on to receive an M.A. from the University of York, a Master of Theological Studies from Harvard Divinity School and a Master of Divinity from the Berkeley Divinity School at Yale University]]. Reece Brings a Sense of Poetry to the Pulpit, The Westerly Sun. By Nancy Burns-Fusaro, Sun Staff Writer. February 8, 2010. Retrieved 15 November, 2012. His 2004 book The Clerk’s Tale, was published by Houghton Mifflin. The title poem describes a day in the life at a store in the Mall of America; Reece had worked for many years as a sales associate at Brooks Brothers in the Mall. The book was the winner of the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference Bakeless Prize, as judged by former U.S. Poet Laureate Louise Glück. "James Franco made a short film from the title poem."People in the News, Spencer Reece, The Westerly Sun News. 8 November 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. His second book, The Road to Emmaus, will be published by Farrar, Straus & Giroux on 2013. His work has appeared in Boulevard, The New Yorker and The American Poetry Review.Bios of 2005 Whiting Writers' Award Recipients - Mrs. Giles Whiting Foundation Retrieved 9-20-06 "He has finished a prose devotional, The Little Entrance. The devotional takes as its premise that poems are like Byzantine icons, portals to the divine, the book is a series of meditations on four poets: George Herbert, Gerard Manley Hopkins, Emily Dickinson and James Merrill. This book is being considered for publication for 2015 by Greywolf Press." Spencer Reece Bio., The James Merrill House Writer-in-Residence Program. By Staff. Retrieved 15 November, 2012. Reece, formerly a postulant for Holy Orders in the Episcopal Church,Reece Brings a Sense of Poetry to the Pulpit, The Westerly Sun. By Nancy Burns-Fusaro, Sun Staff Writer. February 8, 2010. Retrieved 15 November, 2012.Spencer Reece Goes from the Mall to Episcopal Priesthood, Juneau Empire. By Chauncey Mabe. Posted January 25, 2008. Retrieved November 15, 2012. is currently the chaplain to the Bishop of Spain for the Spanish Reformed Episcopal Church (Spanish: Iglesia Española Reformada Episcopal).Spencer Reece, Poetry Foundation. Web, 15 November, 2012. He lives in Juno Beach, Florida. Recognition *Recipient of the Witter Bynner Prize administered by the Library of Congress.People in the News, Spencer Reece, The Westerly Sun News. 8 November 2012. Retrieved 8 November 2012. *Recipient of the Pushcart Prize in 2009. *Recipient of the Whiting Writers' Award in 2005 for poetry. *Winner of the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference Bakeless Prize for 2004. *Recipient of a Guggenheim Fellowship. *Recipient of a National Endowment for the Arts poetry fellowship. *Recipient of an Amy Lowell Traveling Grant Publications Poetry *''The Clerk's Tale: Poems'' (with introduction by Louise Glück). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2004. *''The Road to Emmaus''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Spencer Reece, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 28, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Spencer Reese at Amazon.com ;About * Emerging Poet: On Spencer Reece at the Academy of American Poets Category:American poets Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Wesleyan University alumni Category:Alumni of the University of York Category:Harvard Divinity School alumni